


My siblings are well meaning ... morons

by Maki_Aries



Series: The Adventure of Unusual Ships ! [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Relationship Talk, abandonment issue mentionned, meet the family talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Aries/pseuds/Maki_Aries
Summary: Laura's siblings want to meet him. And Pietro doesn't exactly understand why his girlfriend worry.





	My siblings are well meaning ... morons

Pietro is dozing on his bed, Laura laying partly on his back, texting God knows who. He loves theses moments. They are not talking or doing anything particular.They are not even making out or cuddling. His girlfriend just mistakes his back for a bed. They just are content together, relaxed. At one point, she moves to straddle his back and he feels her hands tracing incoherent lines on his skin. Oh yes. Petting time.

“Piet' ?”

He groans lightly in acknowledge. 

“My family want to meet you” she announced 

The man opens his eyes and twists his neck to throw a curious look behind him. That was … unexpected. His girlfriend is staring at her hands, chewing at her bottom lip. Is she obligated to look so sexy right now ? Of course not, Laura is just insanely beautiful, sexy and cute at the same time, at every given time. Damn. Pietro wiggles from a moment to return himself, Laura takes pity at his effort of looking like a worm and raises from him the time he turns around. Once installed he lays his hands above the hole of Laura's knee-ripped denims, and slips his thumbs between the fabric and her skin “And you ?”

“Well” she shrugs before looking him in the eyes “I already met you”

Pietro chuckles. But he suspects Laura is not just as relaxed as she tries to appears. “Very funny young lady. C'mon.”

Laura stays silent for few minutes, her hands returning at her feather-light drawings on his skin, those incredible green eyes looking down at the area of his throat. Pietro doesn't press her, if she needs some time to formulate her ideas, then she can take all the time she needs. 

“I want you to meet them. But I also want you to stay. And my brothers they are … well meaning overprotective morons”

“They are going to … what ? Trying to scare me away ?”

Laura nods and raises a hand to draw back a strands of hair behind her hair, Pietro catches that hand and brings it to his lips, kissing the skin of her knuckles from once bare of any training related bruises. “Come here moje serce” 

The black haired girl leans forward and curls herself on his chest, the one hand he kissed still near his mouth, the other clutched behind his neck. Like she is scared he is going to run away the minute she let him go. As if.

Pietro lays a kiss on the top of her head “They're not going to scare me away okay ? I know I run fast but I don't run away from a wonderful woman because her old-minded brothers give me a “shovel talk” ? I'm not even sure it's called like that” he grumbled, annoyed to doubt his vocabulary at this moment.

“I think the original thing is something like “I own a gun and a shovel for your grave if you hurt her” but don't worry I would protect you” Laura announces with a smug confidence

Pietro chuckles “You're going to keep theses scary knives nearby ?”

“Humhum” the black-haired woman nods

“I have the badassest girlfriend ever”

She raises on an elbow to look at him “The correct form is “ the more badass” Pietro”

“I will say whatever pleases me”

Laura smiles at him and leans down to kiss him. Too short for his liking, he tries to chase her lips when she leans back only to be stopped by her hand. Pietro lets his head falls back dramatically on the bed. His girlfriend refuses him kisses. Not cool. “Do you promise you're not going to break up with me because my siblings are well-meaning morons ?” 

“I promise I will only break up with you if your snores become too awful” the Sokovian promises with a solemn tone

Laura articulates slowly with narrow eyes “I do not snore !” 

“Hum yes you do” he teases “but don't you worry it's cute”

Laura hits him on the arm and he yelps in pain. The woman frowns at him, an expression that is coming dangerously close to an annoyed pout. Very dangerous. He can't resist that a pouting Laura. No one can. The only reason she isn't Queen of the World yet is because she thinks pouting is a childish thing. 

“I promise I won't be that kind of asshole moje serce ” he whispers, raising his hands to cup that face. Laura visibly relax and lays back on top of him, her head on his shoulder. Pietro enjoys himself by cuddling his girlfriend, kissing her forehead, threading his fingers in her hair. Caressing the skin of her hips under the Gun's and Roses black tee-shirt. 

He really likes her and to know she would be upset if he came to leave her – as if he would leave such an amazing woman – is strangely … nice. But he doesn't voice that thought because both Laura and his sisters would team up to skin him alive and explain 21st century man-woman interactions to him. Thank you very much but no. And he would be upset too if Laura break up with him. Guess now they just have to give each other a bit more of trust. Trust each other to keep in mind their respective abandonment issue.

“Hey Laura ?”

 

She makes a little almost sleepy sound. Damn she is cute.

He wonders “What should I wear to meet your family ?”

“Clothes would be nice” 

Pietro closed his eyes to gather his calm before giving in and enthusiastically tickling the woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you liked it, I really like this couple in fact.  
>  If anyone is interested I'm currently looking for a beta-reader for my stories.


End file.
